


Where's my Tongue?

by chvotic



Series: Kiddie Peter One Shots [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Confused Peter Parker, Crack Treated Seriously, Crying, Cute Peter Parker, Dentists, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, Medical Inaccuracies, Nervousness, POV Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter is loopy af, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Sickfic, Surgery, Teddy Bears, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wisdom Teeth, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvotic/pseuds/chvotic
Summary: “Gah!” Peter screamed, Tony not expecting the kid to fling the bear off of his lap and into the opposite wall. “’onyyy! What the ‘uck! That was a spida!”Tony burst into laughter. “What did you just say?”Or, in which, Peter gets his wisdom teeth out and is as high as a kite, bringing Tony along for the ride.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Kiddie Peter One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237826
Comments: 21
Kudos: 700





	Where's my Tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm getting my wisdom teeth out and my fears generated this fic... so all of the anxiety stuff is all me since i'm shit scared of needles 
> 
> i really enjoyed writing this and idk how it got to 5k words.. i hope you enjoy reading as much as i enjoyed writing it
> 
> <3

“Sir, I am sorry to interrupt, but Peter seems to be in distress and is currently approaching your lab.”

When Peter entered Tony’s lab at three in the morning, he was concerned.

The kid looked pale, his hands were shaking and it looked like he was about to cry. Tony frowned, putting his tools on his workbench and pushed his chair away from the Iron Man suit he had been working on.

“What’s up? Why are you awake this late?” He asked, gesturing for Peter to come over. The kid did as he was told, shuffling over to Tony, chewing on his lip. “Pete?”

Peter shook his head, Tony’s frown increasing when a tear fell from his eye. “Sorry.”

“For what?” Tony wiped the tear away, standing up from his chair to bring his kid into a hug. Peter melted into his hold immediately, arms wrapped tight about his waist, Tony now able to feel how badly he was shaking. “Kid?”

“I’m scared.” Peter whispered, Tony realising immediately. “It’s s-stupid. Why do I have to get my stupid teeth out anyways?”

Peter was getting his wisdom teeth out in about seven hours. Tony wanted to kick himself for not realising earlier, smiling softly as Peter complained. He had been aware of Peter’s anxieties towards getting his teeth out, but he hadn’t thought it was large enough to bring the kid to tears.

Yet here they were.

“They’re hurting you, don’t think I haven’t noticed.” Tony began, patting Peter’s back. “You won’t even feel it, kiddo. You’ll be glad those suckers are gone.”

“They don’t even hurt, Mr. Stark!” Peter lied, Tony quirking an eyebrow. “May was lying!”

“Sure she was, kid. Do you want me to tell her you said that?”

“What if I wake up?” The boy then questioned, abruptly changing the subject. Tony smirked to himself. “What if it wears of quicker because of my p-”

“It won’t.” He interrupted, pulling away. Peter had a few more tear tracks on his face, Tony wiping them away as he spoke. “I already told you, we have an anaesthetic powerful enough to keep super-kids like you asleep. We used it for Rogers too.”

“But what if-”

“No more what-ifs. It’s gonna be fine.” Tony interrupted a second time, hating the look on Peter’s face. “Back to bed, Petey. Can’t have you adopting my sleeping habits.”

Peter muttered something Tony didn’t hear, not bothering on asking what he said as he began leading the kid out of the lab with an arm around his shoulders. Peter didn’t resist, simply letting Tony guide him to the door.

They didn’t speak in the lift ride back up to Tony’s floor, right up until Tony was practically forcing Peter to lie down.

“Just lie down, Pete.” Peter relented after a few seconds, staring up at Tony. “Try get some more sleep.”

“I can’t sleep.” Peter mumbled as Tony rearranged his bed, pulling the blankets up to the kid’s chin and grabbing the bear he had brought with him from the apartment. Tony ignored the way Peter went red when he placed the bear by his head, ruffling his kid’s hair.

“It’s really going to be fine.” Tony said as he stood, not expecting a hand to shoot out from under the covers to grab his wrist. He sat back down, sending a confused gaze to his kid. “What?”

“Stay?” Peter whispered, eyes looking at everything but Tony. “Please?”

“Sure.” Tony replied, and Peter loosened his grip a moment later. “Close your eyes.”

Peter did as he was told, reluctantly, snuggling deeper into his covers. Tony watched on, unable to stop himself from reaching over to stroke a thumb down Peter’s cheek. The kid leant into the touch, Tony trying his hardest not to coo, which led him to wonder when he had become so fond of the teen.

Soon enough, Peter’s breath was slowing and he drifted off. Tony sighed in relief, carding his fingers through his kid’s hair once more before standing, walking out of the room and closing the door quietly behind him. From there, he went back down to the lab, picking up from where he left off.

It felt like half an hour when FRIDAY interrupted him again.

“Boss, Peter is awake and is currently in the living area. I believe he is anxious.” Tony looked up from his work, confused, rubbing some grease onto his pants.

“What time is it?”

“It’s seven thirty-seven in the morning, Boss.” Tony’s eyes bulged for a moment before he composed himself. “Peter has been awake for approximately ten minutes. He requested for me not to tell you, but I believe he is in distress.”

This caused Tony to drop everything he was doing, already exiting the lab. “Shut everything down, please.”

“Of course.”

Behind him, the lights went out in the lab and the door locked. He was the only one who could open it, so no one else would be able to get in while he was out. Tony was sure he wouldn’t be using it for a few days.

Upon entering the living room, he found Peter curled up on his side on the couch looking at his phone. Just from the boy’s posture, Tony could tell that Peter was anxious beyond belief. He was probably pretty hungry, too. Especially with his high metabolism.

“Morning kiddie.” Tony began, standing behind the couch and peering down at the teen. He was texting someone, though Tony couldn’t see who. “How’re you feeling?”

“Do I have to?” Peter almost whined, arms flailing in exasperation. Tony was just able to see the contact name, seeing that he had been texting May.

The kid’s Aunt wasn’t able to come over until the evening, and Peter had stayed the night because May had a late night shift and she didn’t want Peter drowning in his anxiety alone.

Of course, Peter didn’t know that was the reason he had been sent to Tony’s for a sleepover. It was a Friday night, they usually had lab time every Friday anyways, so it wasn’t out of the ordinary for Peter to stay over every once in a while. He even had his own bedroom, now, on Tony’s floor rather than with the other Avengers.

“Yes, Petey, you have to.” Tony sighed a little, placing his hand on Peter’s tense shoulder. “It won’t hurt.”

“But what if it does!” Peter exclaimed, now chewing on his fingernails. “I was reading last night about what can happen after the surgery, and-”

“It won’t hurt. I’ve made sure of that. You trust me, don’t you?” Tony paused, sighing. “Why would you search up surgery horror stories?”

“Of course I do.” Peter replied instantly, ignoring the question and making Tony’s heart swell. “But the needle…”

This was new information to Tony. “You’re scared of the needle?”

Peter nodded, now lying on his back to look up at Tony, his face paler than he’d ever seen it.

“Any reason why?” Tony asked after a moment, watching the kid’s expression intently.

“Um.. not really.” Peter whispered, before looking away. “I dunno. I’ve always hated them, it just… ew. It hurts and I don’t like it.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?”

Peter shrugged. “Never came up.”

“It’s only a small needle, you’ll barely feel it. It’ll be an IV.” Tony tried to reassure the teen, who just shook his head.

“I don’t like it.” A pause. “Do I have to get my teeth out? They don’t even hurt, I don’t know why May was saying-”

“I saw the x-rays, kiddie. They’re sideways.” Tony cringed. It had looked pretty bad, and he was sure they were causing Peter pain even when the boy wouldn’t admit it. “You’re getting them out, May would kill me if I let you get out of it.”

“Fine.” Peter grumbled, however he just looked more uncomfortable than before. “I’m hungry.”

“I bet you are.” Tony frowned. “Not long now. Just a few more hours then it’ll be over.”

Peter just groaned, though it sounded more like a whimper, Tony practically feeling the anxiety radiating from the kid.

“How about we watch a movie?” Tony quickly changed the subject, relieved when Peter agreed. So, for the remaining few hours before Peter was scheduled to go to the infirmary installed in the Compound, they watched some lame horror movie instead of Star Wars for the billionth time.

“It’s time to go.” Tony regretfully interrupted their impromptu movie session, hating the way Peter tensed up beside him. The kid had been doing pretty good on not complaining for the last few hours, though he wouldn’t have been mad if he did complain. It was kind of amusing and sad at the same time. “Get the stuff you want.”

“Like what?” Peter mumbled, standing anyways.

“I dunno. A comfort item.” Tony indirectly referred to the bear, knowing Peter knew exactly what he meant going by the reddening of his cheeks.

Peter left after that, leaving Tony to have the TV turned off and compose himself before the kid returned. He was nervous, too.

He knew the anaesthesia worked just fine, he had seen it done on Steve plenty of times without any issues. Maybe, it was because it was his kid- the kid involved this time. Peter hadn’t had as serious of an injury from patrol yet to require surgery, so they hadn’t actually tested it out on him yet.

Tony shook the thoughts away when Peter shuffled back into the room, holding onto his bear by its arm in one hand. Feeling his heart swell at the sight yet again, Tony wrapped his arm around the kid’s shoulders and together they both headed towards the lift.

Peter became incredibly rigid on their ride up, Tony rubbing his shoulder in the hopes to calm him down as FRIDAY took them to the infirmary. He could feel the boy resist for a split second when the doors opened and Tony began walking, though it was hardly noticeable. He didn’t mention it, the two of them making their way to the assigned room.

“Ah, Mr. Stark!” Peter’s doctor, Mr. Sheldon, beamed as they entered the room. “Right on time.”

Tony laughed a little, before looking to Peter, who was staring at the floor.

“Surprisingly.” Tony continued the conversation, looking back the surgeon. “He’s a bit anxious.”

Peter’s head snapped up. “No I’m not! Mr. Stark!”

Tony tried not to laugh at the whiny-tone in the kid’s voice, earning a pretty menacing glare from Peter. It fell a moment later, Peter’s eyes dropping back to the floor.

Mr. Sheldon looked amused. “I’m assuming this is Peter. I’m Doctor Sheldon. Would you like to come in here so we can get set up? Mr. Stark can come, if you wish for him to.”

Before he knew it, Peter was lying on the bed with Tony sitting beside him, absolutely silent and looking anywhere but the IV that was being prepared by a nurse in the corner of the room. Tony tapped his fingers on Peter’s wrist absently as he leant back on his chair, feeling his heart growing in size when he noticed that the kid was hugging his bear.

“So, Peter.” Mr. Sheldon began, wheeling over to Peter’s other side. “I’ve heard that you have an enhanced metabolism?”

Peter nodded.

“I understand that this may cause some concerns, but you have nothing to worry about. I’m sure Mr. Stark has told you this already.” Tony nodded, and then Peter nodded. “Excellent. Have you had anything to eat or drink today?”

Peter shook his head.

“Great. Due to your healing factor, you should be up and about in around two or three days without much pain.” Mr. Sheldon continued, looking down at his papers for a moment. “I will tell Mr. Stark the rest, because it’s quite likely you won’t remember any of this due to the medication. You’ll probably be loopy for quite a while, I’m afraid. Especially since this anaesthetic is so strong.”

Peter nodded again, chewing on his lip, Tony watching his behaviour very carefully.

Mr. Sheldon wheeled away over to his desk to write some things down, Tony turning his attention to Peter.

“Do I have to?” Peter asked for the umpteenth time, shifting in his bed. “I don’t want to.”

“I’ve already answered that kiddo. It’s going to be alright.” Tony mumbled, sounding like a broken record after saying the same thing so many times. “I can’t wait to see you high on pain meds.”

“That’s gonna be so embarrassing!” Peter whined, throwing his head back against the cushion. “I don’t want you to see me!”

“Bad luck.” Tony laughed, thankful he was able to distract the kid. “Fri’s gonna record it and everything. Maybe I’ll even send it to Ted or MJ.”

“It’s Ned!” Peter rolled his eyes, then rolling his head to the side to glare at Tony. “Please don’t send it to them.”

“Depends.” Tony replied, earning another groan. “Maybe you’ll admit you have a crush on MJ.”

“Mr. Stark!”

“Alright, alright, I won’t send it to them.” Tony was definitely sending it to them.

“Maybe I won’t even be loopy. Maybe I’ll just sleep.”

“You never know, Petey. It’s some strong stuff, even Rogers was off his head once.”

Peter stared at him for a moment before sighing. “Will I be high? Wait, was Cap high?”

Tony barked out a surprised laugh, seeing Mr. Sheldon getting ready for the nurse to inject Peter with the anaesthesia. Before Tony could reply, the smile was fading from Peter’s face and he was looking over at the nurse, who had finished organising the IV.

To Tony’s surprise, Peter’s eyes began to tear up almost instantly. He hadn’t expected his fear to be this bad, his own smile dropping as he moved to hold Peter’s hand. “Bud, it’s gonna be fine.”

Peter didn’t respond, squeezing Tony’s hand, heaving in a deep breath as the nurse came over.

The kid fidgeted on the bed, chewing almost desperately on his lip as he squeezed both Tony’s hand and his bear. Tony rubbed his thumb over the kid’s knuckles, hoping the contact was soothing, watching as the nurse got everything ready.

When the IV came closer, tears began to fall from Peter’s eyes, Tony’s heart twisting uncomfortably in his chest.

“I’m going to need you to let go of either your bear, or Mr. Stark’s hand.” The nurse said kindly, looking apologetic. Peter released his bear and laid his arm out beside him, Tony noticing how badly the kid was shaking. “Perfect. Thank you, honey. It will only be a pinch.”

Tony watched Peter’s face rather than the IV as it went in, cooing softly when Peter choked on a sob.

Soon, it was over, and Peter was left trembling as the nurse began assembling the actual needle.

“See, you did it. Pains over, Underoos.”

Peter didn’t answer, staring up at the roof, seemingly calming himself down as the nurse returned with the needle in hand.

“I’m going to need you to count down from ten, alright sweetheart?” The nurse said as she injected the anaesthetic. Peter did as he was told, Tony wiping his tears away as the kid’s eyes began to droop. By five, Peter’s body fell lax, eyes remaining shut.

When Tony was sure Peter had gone under, he gently removed his hand and finished wiping away the teen’s tears. The nurse sent him a soft smile, Mr. Sheldon now getting ready.

“I’ll be outside.” Tony told them, hating to leave Peter on his own, but there was no way he was going to sit through someone getting their teeth removed. Gently taking the kids bear from his arms in case it somehow got in the way, he kissed Peter’s forehead gently before slipping out of the room.

Tony sat down, pulling out his phone, setting the bear in his lap. He opened his chat with May.

_10:13am from Tony Stark_

_Kid just went under. Had a bit of tears but otherwise all good._

Tony set his phone down, sighing, leaning on his elbow. A few minutes later, his phone pinged.

_10:19am from May Parker_

_Thought that would happen. Will be there at around 4 :)_

Tony put his phone away, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

The next hour and a half passed rather quickly, Tony jumping from his half-asleep, half-awake state when the door opened to reveal Mr. Sheldon.

Tony was alert almost immediately, standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets. “How did it go?”

Mr. Sheldon smiled. “Everything went perfectly normal. The anaesthetic worked as planned, and there were no complications. He should be waking up in around ten minutes.”

Tony let out a breath of relief. “Anything I should know about?”

“I’ll provide you with a list of things he can eat and how to clean his wounds. I’ll give you some meds he’ll have to take every four to six hours.” Mr. Sheldon looked down at his clipboard. “We’ll keep him here for a little while to make sure he comes out of the anaesthetic properly, then you’re free to take him.”

“Thanks.” Tony replied, relieved that everything had gone okay.

“You can see him now.”

Tony immediately followed the man into the room, holding Peter’s bear in one hand. Peter was asleep, looking like a chipmunk, some spit dribbling down his chin. Tony smirked at the sight, knowing FRIDAY would be taking videos and pictures that he could taunt the kid with later.

Tony sat down, placing the bear in Peter’s lap before sitting back to wait.

He didn’t have to wait long, Peter’s eyes beginning to open around five minutes later. His eyes were glazed over and teary, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he began to look around.

“Hey, Peter.” The nurse began, smiling kindly when Peter’s eyes rested on her. “How are you feeling?”

Peter didn’t answer, Tony trying his very hardest not to laugh at the look on his face.

There was a beat of silence before Peter was muttering something, grabbing his bear and squishing it to his chest. Tony grinned, the sight in front of him making his insides turn to mush as Peter slowly turned to look at him.

For a moment, Tony held eye contact with the glossy-eyed Peter, before the kid absolutely beamed.

“Mi’ser S’ark!”

“Hey kiddo.” Tony replied, Peter still beaming at him with a bloody smile.

“They… they…” Peter trailed, raising one hand to poke at his face. “They ‘ook ma ‘ongue an’ my.. my ‘hin!”

Peter pointed at his chin overdramatically, eyes bugging out for a moment. Then, he gasped, flopping back on the bed. He was waving his arm around, making grabbing motions in Tony’s direction, Tony grabbing the boy’s hand and holding it tight.

Peter looked at him again, eyes barely open. “Woah… Mi’ser S’ark!”

“That’s my name. Don’t wear it out.”

“I can’ wear your name ou’. Is no’ clothes.” Tony didn’t even have time to respond before Peter was talking again. “Oh ma go’, a spida!”

Tony followed Peter’s line of sight to a small piece of black thread on the white bedsheets, a smirk forming on his face as he reached out and grabbed it. Peter shrieked, loud enough that it made Tony wince and laugh at the same time.

“It’s not a spider. It’s a piece of thread, look.” Tony dumped thread on Peter’s bear.

“Gah!” Peter screamed, Tony not expecting the kid to fling the bear off of his lap and into the opposite wall. “’onyyy! What the ‘uck! That was a spida!”

Tony burst into laughter. “What did you just say?”

“I sai’ nothin!” Peter snapped, crossing his arms. “Go away.”

Tony just sat there, sharing a glance with Mr. Sheldon and the nurse, who were watching with amused expressions. After a few minutes, Peter’s mood took a complete turn-around, the kid suddenly happy again as the nurse returned his bear.

Peter took the toy, squeezing it. “Sorry mi’ser bear, there was a spida.”

Tony watched more spit dribble down Peter’s chin, mixed with a tinge of red. Peter’s eyes flickered to him in a flash, gaping.

“Pete, close your mouth.” Tony laughed as Peter stared at him, the gauze looking dangerously close to falling out. Peter’s eyes were drooping, head falling forwards for a second before, looking so out of it Tony couldn’t keep the grin off of his face. “Peter.”

“Pe’er.” Peter _mocked_ , rolling his eyes. Tony scoffed.

“Someone woke up with an attitude.”

“Who?” Peter gaped yet again, looking around the room with wide eyes. Before Tony could answer, Peter was changing the subject. “I wan’ ice cream.”

“You can have some tomorrow.” Tony raised an eyebrow when another round of spit dribbled from Peter’s mouth, though the boy didn’t seem to care. His mind couldn’t seem to focus on just one thing, constantly switching between subjects.

“Hey!” Peter suddenly snapped, pointing at Tony. “That’s ma Dad!”

Tony choked, recovering quickly when the gauze promptly fell out of Peter’s mouth. Peter watched it roll down his chest, Tony surprised with how fast his glazed eyes filled with tears. The nurse was already prepared with a new piece of gauze, gently approaching the kid.

“Ma ‘ongue!” Peter cried, tears already rolling down his cheeks. “It fell out!”

“That’s not your tongue.” Tony replied, reaching forward to wipe Peter’s tears. Peter let out a sob, hand raising to his mouth to poke at his lip. The scene was highly amusing, even though Peter was crying, Tony watching as Peter stuck a finger right in his mouth. “Peter, get your finger out of your mouth. That’s gross”

“Bu’ my ‘ongue!” Peter cried, ignoring the nurse when she began to put the new gauze in. “It’s gone! I can’ feel it! Look, it’s on me!”

“That’s your gauze, Petey. Not your tongue. You just can’t feel it right now.”

“Why no’?” Peter whimpered, still prodding at his lower lip. “My face fell off.”

“You got your wisdom teeth out,” Tony wiped some more tears away, “they gave you some stuff to make it not hurt.”

“My wis-dom?” Peter exclaimed, the emotional rollercoaster starting up all over again as the tears continued to fall. He was taking a pause between the word, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “My wis-dom is gone? Am I gonna be s’upid now? Who ‘ook my wis-dom?”

“No one took your-”

“Am I high?” Peter interrupted, looking at Tony with unfocused eyes. “Don’ tell May!”

Tony tried to hide his laugh, patting Peter on the shoulder. “Okay, I won’t tell May.”

“Daaaad..” Peter whined after a moment, hand once again reaching for Tony. “Wanna go.”

“Soon, bud.” Tony tried his hardest not to react to the title, chewing on his lip as he watched Peter.

“Just ten more minutes.” Mr. Sheldon filled the silence not long after.

“Ten?” Peter exclaimed, his eyes filling up again. “Bu’.. bu’… Spida-Man!”

“What about Spider-Man?” Tony asked, scooting closer to his kid.

Peter used his free hand to create a motion as if he was shooting a web, making a small _thwip_ sound. Then, he looked to Tony, and did it again. “Spida-Man.”

“No webslinging for you for at least a week, Underoos.” Tony laughed, the nurse taking the bloody gauze off of Peter’s chest. “Can’t have you falling off a building because you’re high.”

“Noo! Give me my ‘ongue back!” Peter cried out, now reaching for the gauze and ignoring everything Tony had said. “Dad, mean lady ‘ook my ‘ongue!”

“I already told you that’s not your tongue. Don’t call her a mean lady, say sorry.”

“Bu’… it fell out.” Peter glared, tears subsiding. “She ‘ook it!”

“No, it’s still there. It’s numb, she didn’t take your tongue. Say sorry.”

“Sowwy, miss.” Peter grumbled before crossing his arms, squishing his bear underneath them. “Dad, I wanna go.”

“Not long now, kiddo.”

For the next ten minutes, Peter went on a rollercoaster of angry, sad, happy and confused, accusing the nurse for stealing his tongue one moment and giggling and smiling about something completely different the next.

Now, it was time to go, Tony currently trying to get Peter into a wheelchair.

“The floor is moving!” Peter giggled as Tony hauled him into the chair. “Am I flying?”

“No.” Tony ruffled Peter’s hair, basking in the sounds of Peter’s giggles.

“Dad, ‘m tired.”

“I bet you are.” Tony replied, positioning himself behind the wheelchair so he could start pushing Peter out. Peter’s extreme changing of subject was getting exhausting. “Say goodbye to the nice doctors.”

“Bye-bye nice doc’ers!” Peter practically squealed, Mr. Sheldon handing him the list of foods and other instructions as he did so. Along with this was some gauze. “Owww, Dad, my ‘ooth hurts!”

“Thanks for your help. Sorry about this.” Tony gestured to Peter, who was now muttering something to his bear.

“It’s completely fine, a lot of patients react differently to the anaesthetic.” Mr. Sheldon laughed. “You’d be surprised that Peter’s not as bad as some other patients I’ve dealt with, even on a much higher dosage.”

Tony just smiled in response, before leaving the room with Peter in tow. They made it to the lift without any problems, Tony looking down at his kid when he fell silent. Peter was staring at nothing, poking at his lower lip again, eyes still glazed over.

“How you going down there?” Tony asked, poking Peter on the shoulder.

“I wanna go to bed.” Peter mumbled, trying to look at Tony. “I wan’ ma tongue back.”

“It’ll be back soon.” Tony looked at his puffy-cheeked kid, smiling softly. “I think it’s time you had a nap.”

“Mm, nap.” Peter echoed, giggling at himself. “Mi’ser S’ark.. Spida-Man!”

“I’m not Spider-Man.” Tony laughed, the doors opening to Tony’s private floor. “You're Spider-Man.”

“Me?” Peter questioned as Tony took him to his bedroom, now working on getting Peter onto his bed. “I’m no’ Spida-Man! You are!”

“Whatever you want to believe, Petey.”

After some struggle, Tony managed to get Peter tucked into bed. The moment the kid’s head hit the pillow he was dozing, eyes drooping shut, chipmunk cheeks on show. Tony carded his fingers through his hair, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead.

When he noticed that Peter was dribbling _again_ , Tony pulled his sleeve over his hand and wiped it away for him. Peter grumbled, muttering something about his tongue before promptly drifting off into dreamland. Tony paused for a moment, slightly disgusted with himself before shaking the feeling away.

That had been extremely parental.

Tony left Peter’s room shortly after, leaving the wheelchair by the lift to be dealt with later. Collapsing on the couch, Tony pulled out his phone, pulling out his chat with May once again.

_12:13pm from Tony Stark_

_Kiddo’s all done, everything went fine. Super loopy._

_12:15pm from May Parker_

_Can’t wait to see him! Glad everything went well._

Tony ended up doing some paperwork throughout the afternoon as he waited for May to arrive, getting through at least half of what Pepper was badgering him to do before FRIDAY was speaking to him.

“Peter is awake and is asking for you.”

Tony got up immediately, making his way to the kid’s room. Peering in, he found Peter laying there staring at the roof, wiggling his tongue.

When Peter’s senses finally registered that Tony was there, his face crumpled.

“Aw,” Tony cooed as he entered the room, wondering what was wrong now. Peter looked a little more himself, though his eyes were still pretty glazed over. “What’s up, Underoos?”

“My teeth hurt.” Peter groaned, Tony realising that it was probably time he should have some medicine. “My ‘ongue’s back! Look!”

Tony laughed quietly, looking down at his kid as he stuck out his tongue, almost spitting out the gauze at the same time.

“Put that tongue away, kiddo. I’ll be right back with some medicine, okay?”

“Mmm.” Peter hummed, nuzzling his face into his bear. Peter was a little less crazy than he had been a few hours ago, but he was definitely still high off of the anaesthetic. “Don’ take too long!”

“I’ll try not to.” Tony said as he left the room, surprised when FRIDAY began to speak again.

“May and Happy have arrived at the Compound.” Tony looked down to his watch. It was three-thirty. “They are on their way.”

“Alright. Tell them Peter’s awake.”

Tony grabbed Peter’s pain meds and some new gauze from the counter where he’d left them, returning to the room to see Peter’s bed empty.

Tony wouldn’t have looked up if he didn’t hear the giggles.

“Peter, get down from there.” Tony exclaimed, panic clouding his senses as Peter waved at him from his place perched upside down in the corner of the ceiling, thankfully directly over his bed. “Come on, kid, I don’t have time for a heart attack. Your Aunt’s coming and she’s going to have my head if she sees you up there.”

Peter stared at him, grinning, both pieces of gauze that had been in his mouth falling out onto his bed along with a long spit string. Tony cringed.

“Peter, get down.” Tony said again, making his tone a little more serious, surprised when Peter actually listened. The kid made his way down, letting go at the last second to land on his bed. “Jesus Christ. You just took ten years off my lifespan, thanks.”

He wasn’t expecting Peter to start crying. “’M sorry Dad! Don’ die!”

May and Happy chose that exact moment to walk in, Tony hearing Happy’s shocked echo of _Dad?_ in the background.

“I wasn’t being serious, kiddo.” Tony found himself rushing forwards, easing Peter back into the bed, eyeing the bloody gauze that was now on Peter’s pillow. “Stop crying, I’m fine. Here, take these.”

Peter downed the tablets agonisingly slowly, hiccupping every few seconds as the tears began to subside yet again.

Tony put the gauze in Peter’s mouth one by one, raising his eyebrows when Peter went to bite on his finger.

“Oi.” Tony snapped, not angrily, smiling when Peter looked up at him doe-eyed.

“Hehehe..” Peter giggled after a moment, sounding unsure, letting Tony finish. It almost sounded like a forced laugh. “Mi’ser S’ark.. Dad… Dad… _Dad…_ ”

“What?” Tony turned to look at May and Happy, May who was trying not to laugh and Happy who had his mouth hanging open. Looking back to Peter, he found the kid dozing. The amount of emotions Peter had gone through in the last ten minutes left Tony speechless, leaving him to just pull the covers up to the kid’s chin. “Good chat.”

“Love you..” Peter mumbled, Tony’s hands pausing from where they were fiddling with Peter’s blanket.

“Love you too, kid.”

“Yay.”

With that, Peter was out, Tony left speechless.

“Has he been like that since?” May asked after a moment, Tony standing. Peter’s hand still hung onto Tony’s wrist, and when he tried to remove it, it didn’t budge.

“He’s been worse. Fri will definitely show you the videos.” Tony pulled on Peter’s hand, sighing. “Now he’s stuck to me.”

For the rest of the night, Tony laid with Peter until he eventually drifted off to sleep as well. The next morning, Tony awoke to Peter groaning and prodding at his side, demanding pain relief. Finally able to move, Tony didn’t mention the little sticking-issue until Peter wasn’t in pain.

“I can’t wait to show you how you acted.” Tony smirked at Peter’s groan, smoothing a hand over his hair. “I’ve been here all night because you didn’t want to un-stick.”

“Huh?” Peter mumbled, rolling onto his side and snuggled into Tony. “’M tired.”

Tony didn’t answer, just watching as Peter slowly dozed back into dreamland.

In the next two days, Tony forced Peter to watch the entire recording of his drugged-up state, and took great pleasure in watching Peter gape at all the insane things he had done. Especiallycalling Tony Dad.

Tony had just laughed and ruffled his kid’s hair.

“Come on, Underoos, it was cute. You thought a thread was a spider. You even swore at me.”

“Shut up, Dad.” Peter had snapped, forcing FRIDAY to turn the recording off. Tony froze for a moment, pretending he wasn’t shocked when Peter turned to glare at him. “Don’t send it to Ned or MJ.”

“Sorry bud, I already did.”

“Mr. Stark!”

“Love you, buddy.” Tony had said it without intending to, freezing up for a moment. Peter didn’t even seem fazed, still glaring at the screen.

“Love you too, Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love and miss them so much
> 
> fun fact, my bottom wisdom teeth are legit horizontal rn and it looks disgusting... idek when i'm getting them out bc of corona... love that!
> 
> feel free to comment prompts <3


End file.
